Inn Domovoi
The Inn Domovoi is a blue Domovoi found in Mordavia Inn. Background He is attached to the Inn. He tells the hero that once, every house in the town had its domovoi, but eventually, many of them got sick and perished after the Dark Ones have established their cult there. Ever since, the domovoi is slowly losing his grip on the magic and begs the hero to help Mordavia. The Inn Domovoi appears to speak with a Russian accent (if read), without using the verb "to be", and always speaks of himself in third person. He will appear to all heroes starting the night of Day 3, past midnight, if the hero sleeps at the Inn. The first time the Domovoi will appear in the main hall downstairs, above the top shelf. Upon entering the hall, if the Domovoi is there, the hero will "feel being watched". You would have to greet the Domovoi properly (by using the mouth icon on the hero), or else there will be only two options and you wouldn't advance in-game. The second appearance depends on your hero class. It will be either on Day 5 if you're a fighter or a thief, or Day 6 if you're a magic user or a paladin. It will then engage you on a quest to help Punny Bones get his humor back from Baba Yaga. In response, it will leave the hero a children's toy and talk about Tanya, the innkeeper's daughter who was kidnapped by the vampires (at such time, the Domovoi will appear to the hero directly perched on the bed in his room). The Domovoi will appear for the third time around Day 12, after Davy the gypsy is captured and rescued. It will then talk about the other, brown Domovoi being kept under curse in the Monastery, and ask the hero to help it. The hero would then have to go to the Monastery, rescue the other Domovoi, and burn it in the process. Upon doing so, a spell can be learned from the Monastery archives, and some skills can be practiced there. The Domovoi would help the hero to get inside the Monastery, and, as a reward, will grant the hero with a potion. The final appearance of the Domovoi would be around Day 20, when he will finally ask the hero to rescue Tanya from the vampires. By that time, a number of other quests must be performed in order to gain access into the castle (or else the Domovoi will never appear and you won't be able to properly complete the game). The hero will gain access and then bring Tanya (under a vampire spell) back to her parents, at which point her pet will sacrifice himself to aid her. If properly done, the Domovoi will not appear anymore, but everyone in town Mordavia will start respecting the hero and treating him as one. Personality and traits Domovoi This Slavic house spirit is the quiet sort. You'll have to look for him if you want to meet him. What does he know about the inn? How can you help him? How will he help you? Where can I find him? Visit downstairs in the inn around midnight and look around carefully. What is his dark secret? He saw Tanya being lured away, but could not stop her. Titles *Inn Domovoi (self given) *The Domovoi Category:Domovoi Category:Characters (QFG4)